


Back to the 'Bae'sics

by fritokays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: Imagine your OTP in highschool. Person A, the senior, asks for a high five from B, the freshman, out of the blue. So they do it, and person A laces their fingers and says “We’re dating now, love you bae,” and leaves. So for years, even without having a single conversation, every time they see each other they say, “Hey, bae.”I changed up the ages so they're both seniors. It's so fluffy and messy. Enjoy.





	

Kara was stood at her locker grabbing a book she’d need for her next class. She slung the strap for her camera around her neck and tucked her calculator between her book and her chest and checked to make sure she had everything before closing her locker back. 

Three lockers down stood Lena Luthor. Kara had taken so many pictures of her over the year that it would be borderline stalking if she wasn’t the editor in chief of the school’s paper. Lena with her jet black hair and her bright green eyes was basically the talk of the school at all times. The girl was popular beyond belief and played soccer for the school’s team. She was brilliant as well and received awards all the time. When she wasn’t doing all of that, she was the captain of the science team and brought them to victory after victory.

Kara shook her head and checked her phone to make sure she still had time to get to class. When she looked back up, Lena was stood directly in front of her. The blonde almost stepped back, the girl was intimidating up close, but she stood her ground and grinned one of her signature puppy grins at Lena.

The brunette bit her bottom lip in a way that had Kara’s brain malfunctioning. She tilted her head to the side before smiling and holding her hand up in a clear ‘give me a high five’ thing. Kara stared at her for a moment before raising her own hand. 

Lena went in for what Kara assumed was the strangest and most awkward high five known to mankind. The blonde was shocked, however, when Lena laced their fingers together, “We’re dating now. Love you, bae,” The girl said with a saucy grin before releasing Kara’s hand and walking off down the hallway to her next class.

The blonde stood there for a moment trying to make sense of what had just happened when a voice startled her, “What the hell was that?” Kara glanced to her left to see Lucy stood there and shook her head as she shrugged.

“I have absolutely no clue.”

0~0~0

After that incident, things had been so strange for Kara. Lena had actually been talking to her and she called her ‘bae’ on a regular basis. To say the blonde was confused was an understatement.

She wasn’t the only one confused though. Most of the student body had caught on to what was happening. That tended to happen when she was being given attention by none other than Lena Luthor. None of them knew if they were actually dating or not. Hell, Kara didn’t even know.

The blonde had stayed after school to catch up on a science lab she’d missed a couple days ago when she’d woken up with a stomach bug. She was looking through a microscope at a slide when she heard someone sit down at the lab table across from her.

“You look like you might be having a little trouble there,” The blonde’s head jerked up quickly at the voice that was not her teacher’s. Lena was sat across from her with that signature grin on her face and Kara admitted defeat readily.

“I’m more of an art and photography person. This makes no sense to me,” She shrugged and Lena stood and walked around to Kara’s side of the table before looking into the lens and explaining to Kara what she was seeing. 

After the blonde finally understood, she looked up and thanked Lena who just smiled, leaned forward, and kissed Kara’s cheek, “Later, bae,” She said with a wink as she got up and left the room leaving behind a stunned and even more confused Kara.

0~0~0

“I got you this,” Kara heard from beside her and closed her locker door to see Lena stood on the other side of it smiling brightly at her and holding out a gift bag.

“Umm,” The blonde looked at her confused and Lena laughed before reaching out, grabbing Kara’s wrist, lifting her hand, and placing the straps of the gift bag in her hand, “See you at the game, bae,” She said as she walked off.

Kara watched her go before opening the bag and pulling out a t-shirt. It was their school colors and was plain on the front. When she flipped it though, it said ‘BAE’ where a name would normally go and Lena’s number, 7, was under it. Kara blushed brightly and shoved it in her locker before going to class.

0~0~0

She wasn’t going to wear the shirt. She really wasn’t. But the Lucy saw it in her locker and insisted that it was entirely too cute not to wear it. So here she was, camera in hand, at the girls’ soccer game with her “bae’s” number sported proudly on her back.

The student section had been making comments since she’d entered the stadium and walked past them. They were all sure that she and Lena were certainly dating now. If only Kara was so sure.

She’d gotten some great action shots of the game, and one gorgeous shot of Lena smiling her megawatt smile that she kept telling herself she took by accident.

She was stood with Lucy discussing the article that the shorter woman would be writing when Lena approached them. Lucy just grinned, threw a saucy wave at Kara, and disappeared.

“You wore it,” Lena said with a smile and Kara blushed and nodded, “I didn’t think you would.”

“I wasn’t going to,” She admitted and Lena nodded in understanding, “Can I ask you a question?”

The brunette nodded as she pulled her hair out of its messy bun and shook it out, “Sure, what’s up, bae?” She asked and Kara had to fight to not get distracted by the beautiful girl in front of her.

“What is this?” She asked, “I mean… I seriously have no clue what’s going on?” She said with furrowed eyebrows and a wrinkled nose.

Lena laughed, fully laughed, and then smiled at Kara with that damn bottom lip between her teeth, “I thought I was pretty clear,” She said as she reached out and laced their fingers together, “We’re dating now. Love you, bae. Ring any bells?”

“I still can’t tell if you’re serious, Luthor,” She dead panned and Lena laughed again.

“I am. But if you’re not cool with that, then we can pretend it was all a joke,” She said softly and Kara’s eyes almost bugged out of her head, “Umm, feel free to speak up at any moment now?”

“Sorry,” Kara said and shook her head, “Yeah. I’m in,” She felt a boost of courage and leaned forward to kiss the brunette who kissed her back before their smiles were making it impossible, “Bae,” She said playfully and heard Lena laugh again. It was quickly becoming her favorite sound.

0~0~0

“Lucy! This is not the article we discussed!” The blonde yelled furiously and Lucy laughed as she ran around the archives dodging her best friend. 

“No, it’s a much better story though!” Lucy said as she ducked to avoid being hit with the wadded up paper Kara had thrown at her.

Splashed on the front page of the paper was the head line “Lucky Number Seven Indeed”. And just under it was a picture of their kiss from last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me and send me prompts at stressedoutsunflower.tumblr.com


End file.
